I Lived An Urban Legend
by Scarlet Izabella
Summary: This is a little one shot for y'all. This is also my entry for the "Something Wicked This Way Comes Challenge" for Halloween. Please enjoy this lemony little one shot which is rated M, which means please be 18 or older before you read this.


Something Wicked This Way Comes Challenge

Urban Legend chosen: The Kidney Thieves

Title: I Lived An Urban Legend

Summary: "Entry for SWTWC challenge"

To see more entries in the SWTWC challenge go tohttp:/ www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Something_Wicked_This_Way_Comes_Challenge/84965/

* * *

BPOV

We were all getting ready to go out for the night. Tonight was Halloween. I love Halloween, its my favorite night of the year. Alice had helped to match us all up with our costumes. Alice and Jasper dressed as a flapper and a gangster. Emmett and Rose were going as a gladiator and goddess. Then Edward and I were going to be Beauty (Bell, ha-ha, yeah I get it, Bell-Bella) and the Beast (not in beast form, but in all of his glorious human form) of course it was a naughty version on Beauty and the Beast. I couldn't wait, I usually didn't care for parties or bars but on Halloween, Mardi Gras, or Saint Patrick's day, I didn't mind letting my hair down and partying it up with my best friends and my sexy as hell man. I just hoped I could control myself. Sometimes when I got really drunk, I tend to turn in to an exhibitionist and we didn't want a repeat of Mardi Gras 2008.

_Despite it being mid-February it was still pretty warm down in New Orleans. "Give me another cold beer" I yelled to Emmett as he approached a street vendor. Meanwhile Edward had his strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I ground into his eriction and he moaned into the crook of my neck as kissed and nipped at it. _

I totally blamed that on him. He knew what it did to me when he started and I was drinking.

_I wiggled around as one of his hands drifted down my stomach and trailed over my special spot as he bit down on my neck. I am not normally a slutty voyeur, but what could I say, the atmosphere, the drinks, this man, his hands, lips, cock…Emmett interrupted our PDA by shoving my beer in my face. Just then Edward whispered "Lets go! I think you need to use the facilities" in a suggestive tone and I know its on. I slammed my beer down and handed the bottle back to Em as he just looked at me in amazement. "Lets go!" I told him as I pulled him by his shirt. "Um we just… she has to…" I didn't even give him time to try and spit out an explanation. They all knew us way too well, why bother, we weren't fooling anybody. _

_There was no ally, dark corner, or even semi private place around so I drug Edward to a corner of a building. It had a delivery basement door so there was a 3ft brick wall separating us from the wide open. That's ok though, our bottom halves would be covered. We only had to worry about the people who were to the immediately left off us and I'm pretty sure they were blitzed anway. I turned and captured Edwards lips with mine as I reached down to cup his hardened length. I pulled away so I can give him instrusctions, his lips reattached to my neck and down toward my chest as his listens "I'm gonna turn around to watch the parade. You just come up behind me, lift my skirt, move my panties to the side and take me right here, right now…"_

_._

_._

_._

Did I mention I also tend to get a little bossy too? I have to get my way, when and how I want it.

.

_._

_._

We all had drove to Seattle last night from Port Angeles just so we could get settled into our rooms at the hotel. The party was being held here in the same hotel we were staying in, down in the main ball room. It was pretty exclusive, you had to have an invite and if you weren't born into this society, you would more than likely never be invited. I wasn't born into this type of lavish life style but I was dating someone who was. That was the only other way to get in, marriage. Of course I am not the marrying type, I won't do it, it's not worth it. Marriages just end up ripping your heart out and throwing it away. No matter how many times Edward has asked me, I can't and I won't. I love this beautiful man with everything I have and it killed me to not want _that_ but he knew when we got together I was not looking for marriage. Edward used to be so withdrawn, he didn't get out much, he never dated, and was still a virgin. Then I came along and I felt like I was a villain in a melodrama, twirling my mustache while I stole his virtue.

"Bella" Alice whined out, "come on, help me, work with me not against me" She was trying to get my heels on. I was trying to make my feet dead weight to make it harder for her to put on those damned torture devices on my lil piggys. Instead of Bell, I felt more like Cinderella's ugly step sisters trying to shove my feet into something that they would not go into. Alice won though, that damned little pixie was strong for her size. As she put it "dynamites come in small packages". She was right and to be truthful, sometimes she scared me the living hell out of me.

We were all finally ready, so we lined up three shots of Hot Damn each and slammed them back. We took off for the elevators. We rode down in one elevator, it was a little cramped but we didn't mind squishing in close together.

The ballroom was decorated in a dark motif. There was smoke rolling in and it was all decked out for Halloween. Everyone was dressed up and of course there were tons of girls in nothing more than lingerie, ears, and a tail of some sort, looking like the classic "Sluts R Us" in here. Sure we all dressed a little more naughty than our everyday clothing but to forgo the costumes and just wear your naughty nighties was a little much.

Right away Rose and Alice headed for the dance floor. I made my way to the bar to get our drinks as the men went to find us a booth in the back. Once my order was placed, they told me it would be brought to us so I went to find the men. When I neared I saw someone in a very disturbing costume. Some kind of deranged looking rabbit Skelton . Then I notice it was from the movie Donnie Darko, 'Frank the Rabbit' and he was talking with the guys. I slid past him and scooted next to Edward. I didn't know why but the guy gave me the creeps. I couldn't see his face but there was just something about him.

"Who is that?" I whispered to Edward.

"He just came up and started talking to us. I thought that maybe Jazz or Em knew him but he had to introduce himself to all of us. Hs name is James, he is the one in charge of the party this year" Edward told me but as he was telling me this I couldn't help but feel his warm breath on my neck conjuring up the same memory from earlier. _Him, me, off in a dark corner…_

Just then Rose and Alice come up and Rose slipped in by Em. Allie just hopped over Edward and I to get to Jazz. James excused himself and I noticed Rose and Alice asking the same question I just did. Our drinks came and our waitress introduced herself as Victoria. She had flaming red hair, it looked natural but it went with her costume as Jessica Rabbit so who knew. After two more rounds of drinks and two more waitresses, who also introduce themselves, Tonya as Red Riding hood and Lauren as Dorothy from The Wizard Of Oz. I was feeling good and the song "Fire starter" by Prodigy came on and us girls took off for the dance floor.

We got out on the dance floor and I could just feel the base run through my body and pulsate within me. It moved me and I got lost in the rhythm. The dance floor was full of bodies and the heat from the crowd radiated outward. I felt, more than heard, the song change and I suddenly felt two strong hands on my hips. I was being pulled backwards into his body and I knew he had been watching me dance because he was already hard against me. The song was "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails and I started to move against Edward. Dancing was like foreplay to us, we moved as one and it was just the two of us left in the room, everyone else disappeared. I felt his hand on my hip guiding me to move into him, his breath was hot on my neck and his kisses were wet. I grinded shamelessly against him and I felt his chest rumble as a growl erupted from him. We danced non-stop for several songs until we couldn't take it any longer. He turned me around to face him and captured my lips with his. I straddled one of his legs and moved against him. My arms were around his neck and they moved to fist themselves into his hair. He didn't break the kiss as he picked me up and I hitched my legs around his hips. We are both hot, sweaty and too turned on to think straight.

When Emmett's voice came booming up from behind Edward to where we moved against one of the back walls, edging ourselves into a dark corner. My brother knew me too well. He came over to basically pull Edward off of me and I whimpered at the lost. "Come on guys, stop that shit! Hey come cool off for a bit and if you must do that, do it in your guys' room upstairs." Edward just growled in reaction to being pulled off of me and as I passed Emmett I punched him under his ribs as he tried to drape an arm over my shoulders. "Fucking cockblocker" I said as he gasped for air and doubled over.

_Yes, growing up with a twin brother, who always wanted a brother instead of a sister, he treated me like a brother. He was always wrestling with me or boxing, fighting of some kind, any kind really. I learned how to catch him off guard and I definitely knew how to throw a punch._

When we get back to the booth we are sweaty and thirsty. We waved Victoria over, asked for some more shots and some beers to help cool us off. Soon everything started to get a little fuzzy. I was only able to catch glimpses of what was happening. I remember not feeling well but still in a partying mood.

Me and Edward heading upstairs…

Us in the elevator…Tonya was in there with us…

The bed was cold and empty, where was Edward?…

The room smelled like a hospital…

The bathroom light was on and very bright. I couldn't see who was in here with me…

I could smell the distinct smell of blood, the rust and iron taste was thick in the air…

It was cold…so damn cold…so cold it burned

I could smell bleach. It burned my nose and throat as I swallowed the air down into my lungs…

I looked around. I was in the tub with Edward and we were in ice. _I'm sore _…it hurt to breath and I couldn't move. Edward was starting to move some. I could see a cell phone but before I went to move I heard Edward's weak voice. "Bella, are you ok?" he asked in a strained voice.

"I" ugh it hurt to even try to talk but I needed to know what was going on. "I hurt… bad! What's wrong?" just then my heart felt like it was skipping beats and my neck started to burn that could only mean one thing…

Edward's voice broke into my thoughts "Don't move" he had to stop and take a shallow breath. "Just give it a minute. I need you to listen to me…" I waited for him to read it and tell me something.

"Is there a cell phone over there?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered simply because it hurt too much to try and force anything else out.

"Ok, can you reach it without sitting up or moving too much?"

"I think so, I can try" I told him. I was not looking forward to moving but if he was asking me to, I knew I needed to do it. I took a breath and let it out before I pushed myself forward. "No! Bella, you cant sit up. Just try to reach for it but you cant move."

I tried again but this time I just lifted my hand up then my arm. _Shit that hurt! Just to reach it makes the pain so much worse._ I finally reached it and pulled it towards me.

"Now what?" I asked Edward

"Hand it to me" he instructed. So I did what he asked but I just wanted to know what was going on.

"I need an ambulance right away. We're at Hotel 1000. My girlfriend and I have both been cut into. There was a note left that states we have both had a kidney removed and are sitting in penthouse A in a tub of ice."

_What the hell! Holy shit, this cannot be happening. This only happened on TV or in the movies. This kind of thing doesn't just happen to normal everyday people._

_The feeling from before Edward intrupted my thoughts came back…Emmett! I instantly had a very bad feeling. Emmett isn't ok! _"Emmett! Edward have someone check on Emmett! I can just feel it, he's in trouble. He needs to be seen before us!"

There was a brief pause while he listened to the operator and nodded to me.

"Well, I'm not sure…what time is it?" he asked.

He listened to the operator.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember we were downstairs attending the Halloween party in the ballroom it was maybe around 1am the last I remember."

It goes silent as he listens.

"Well there were two other couples in our group and I have a feeling that they may be in the same shape. You need to get to penthouse B first. The other couple is in penthouse C."

Another pause.

"Yes I will. Just please hurry! No I need to call someone else, I cant stay on the line, I'm sorry" and he hung up. He took a few breaths and I knew they had to be painful if he felt anything like me.

"Dad, I need you to meet us at Swedish Medical Center , its bad" he quieted down, listening to Carlisle.

"I think both Bella and I have had a kidney removed!" I just couldn't believe it! Every time he said that it shocked the hell out of me.

"We were at the hotel and the party."

"I don't know, I don't remember."

"Yes, have mom do it as you drive, we need to get Emmett checked out first. We were all there together so there's a good chance that they might have been drugged and cut on too." he told his dad, hung the cell up and slowly reached over to take my hand.

I was so tired. I just blinked my eyes and the next thing I knew I was being moved around and it hurt like a bitch.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes to see Carlisle standing over me. "Isabella, can you focus on me for just a second?" he asked in his best "doctor voice". I slowly opened them. I was instantly aware of the fact that I was now not in as much pain and I felt like I was floating. Charlie was on one side of me along with Carlisle who was checking my vitals. To my left was another bed pushed close to mine. _Ok it was actually pushed up against mine_ and I knew I would find Edward in it. I moved my eyes from my hand that was laying in Edwards hand, all the way up to his beautiful, pale face looking over at me.

"Bella, can you look at me for a moment dear?" Carlisle asked me. I did my best to comply but I didn't want to turn away from those beautiful green eyes that were searing so deep into mine I feel as though he could see into my soul.

The same dreaded feeling as before crept up on me. "Emmett?" I asked on the verge of hysteria.

"Bella, please, let me do this. Follow my finger with your eyes only" Carlisle asked of me.

"Where. Is. Emmett!" I demanded in a voice a little louder than necessary.

"Bells-" Charlie started to explain but Edward butted in.

"Dad just answer her. You know how she is and she's not going to make this easy if you don't just answer her. You are making it worse, we want to know how Emmett and the rest are." Edward pleaded to his dad.

"Well, you know I'm not supposed to -"

"Where is Em? He got hit too, didn't he? I fucking knew it" I said what I had feared. Sure I was worried about Alice too but Emmett was my other half and had a weak heart, he was my little brother and I always put him first. "Bells, he's gonna be fine. Your mom is next door with him." Charlie told me, trying to pacify me.

We went through a few other basic things and he started to tell us both of our conditions. What had happened and what we needed to expect. The cops would be by tomorrow to take our statements.

As he worked he answered the rest of the questions.

"Well, they are all ok, but yes, the same thing happened to them. You two must have been the first, and with your quick thinking we were able to get to them before they started to wake up, and Emmett was very lucky that you two thought of him enough to get him seen first, a few more minutes and it could have gotten very bad"

As Carlisle was droning on about mundane stuff I couldn't help but think about how we all met.

_Emmett wanted to be a football player, but when he went for the physical before freshmen year he was referred to Dr. Cullen. When Em found out he wouldn't be living out his football dream, it crushed him. He was always told he had a weak heart but he kept active and we all thought it would strengthen with time but it just got worse with age. That was when Dr. Cullen came into our lives. I remember when my parents dragged Alice, Emmett, and me along with them to the Cullen's for their Christmas party, we met the loves of our lives._

At some point while reminiscing, I must have dozed because I replayed that very night through my semi unconscious state.

"_Isabella, this is our son Edward, Edward do you mind showing our new guest around?" He didn't have to ask me twice. And when Emmett laid eyes on Rosalie he was putty in her hands. Edward introduced Emmett to his cousin and they went off on their own. I was now dieing to get a little time alone with this handsome stranger so when Alice saw Jasper, rose's brother, from across the room she excused herself. We have all been together now for three years. Alice and Jasper got married last year and Emmett and Rose are engaged to be married next spring. As for Edward and I, well, we are just happy being together, never in a rush to walk down the aisle._

I heard my mom talking to Charlie when I started to come around again. "He's doing fine. Everyone is doing well. Emmett will have to stay longer than the rest. Carlisle did say one thing, if this had to happen to them, god took mercy on them and the person or persons who did this had to have been an excellent surgeon. They were very clean and precise about the way they cut and even cleaned the wounds after they extracted the organs they wanted.

.

.

.

"Detective Jacob Black, Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen" a tall, dark, and handsome man introduced himself to Edward and I. Edward was not happy with the detective we got, I think he might have been a little jealous but he would get over it, he knew he was the only one for me.

"Oh call me Bella, everyone else does" I told him.

"Bella and Edward I wanted to" and Edward interrupts Jacob "Mr. Cullen is just fine with me, thank you detective." he told Jacob. _I had to roll my eyes at his behavior. _

"I'm sorry," he cleared his throat "Mr. Cullen, um I just wanted to talk to the both of you about what happened the night of the party. I know a lot of it maybe mixed up and choppy but anything you can remember from that night please let me know. The more information we have the more of a chance we have of catching them."

Edward mad sure to sit right beside me and pull me into his arms as I told the detective all I could remember. When it was Edward's turn, he was very short with his answers and only talked when he was asked a question. I don't know what has gotten into Edward, he has never acted like this, so possisive and controling "Detective Black could you give us a few minutes, please?" he looked to me. "Sure no problem, and please call me Jacob" he said and flashed me a million watt smile as he stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" I snapped at him. "Now you listen to me, Detective Black is trying to help find the sick fuck who did this to us and you _will _cooperated. You will do it with a pleasant tone or I will call your mom and have her come deal with you."

He just looked at me and gapped openly. When he finally found his voice it didn't help him all that much. "But wh…but he…and wh…okay."

"There is no reason for you to be jealous of him. I mean sure he is tall, dark and handsome, with a beaming bright smile, and thick dark, shiny hair…"

"Okay, I get it, you think he's hot" he huffed out.

"Well what I was trying to say was that none of that matters. You have my heart, you know this, I didn't jump on you when Tonya, or any of those other skanky waitress were hitting on you at the Halloween party, now did I?" I asked in.

"No but hey that's what they do, they hit on you so you will tip them big"

"I know that, and I am sur…" then it hit me. "Wait who paid the tab the other night?" I asked. Edward looked thrown back a bit at my odd question.

"I don't know, I cant remember? Why?"

"Maybe we can ask the others and see if they remember. That might lead us in the right direction" I half explained. "Mean while, we can both check and see if we paid with one of our cards."

"Hey, I know, maybe you can ask your detective boyfriend to stop gawking at you and actually do his job." Edward said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

.

.

.

"okay, this is what we have" detective Black said as he laid out all of the receipts from the other night. He asked if we could find the ones that would have been ours, none of us had paid for the drinks, so someone had to of. "Now, Mr. Banner told me that this is all of them expect for the cash receipts, which wouldn't help us anyway."

"Um, Mr. Banner…I thought he didn't do the ball this year, is he only doing the bookkeeping or something?" I asked because I thought it was odd for this James character to tell us Mr. Banner wasn't doing the ball anymore.

"Um, no he did the ball this year, same as every year, why did someone tell you different?" Detective Black asked.

"I knew there was something creepy about that phony ass son of a bitch" I said to no one in particular.

"Do you think this James person had something to do with this?" Detective Black asked as I was trying to put all the pieces together. I held up my finger and tried to black everything else out so I could think. Edward knew how I was when I was trying to think. He stood and walked over to me, standing behind me. The moment I felt his hands on my shoulders I was put at ease. I slipped deep into my subconscious so I could let the wheels start turning. (Charlie always said I should be a detective. I was awesome at any kind of puzzles and that's all detective work is really).

After a few minutes I had it. I got up, walked straight out the door and down the hall to Alice and Jasper's apartment. I walked straight in, with the guys following me.

"Well hey y'all, what's up?" Jasper drawed out as I barged in. I held up my hand and headed into the kitchen. I could hear Jasper as I was on my way through their apartment "She's doin her thing ain't she?" he asked.

"Yup, watch my girl go. She's got something, oh you know the dick don't ya?" I heard him and I couldn't believe he said that out loud in front of Detective Black. Okay, maybe I could. But this isn't usually how he acts, it just seems like that's becoming how Edward deals with his jealousy with detective Black, but it is kind of hot.

_Back to work Swan!_

There it is. I got Alice's purse, dumped it right there and found her lipstick. The lipstick she always kept with her. The lipstick Irena asked if she could see, just to look at the name. The lipstick that was going to help out in this case, I just knew it. I grabbed a zip lock bag, turned it inside out and got the lipstick. I folded the bag back the right way and zipped it up.

"Here" I said and handed it over to Detective Black. "There were 3 skanks hanging on James all night, they were also the only ones that served us. They all have to be connected, I remember Tonya "helping" us to our room."

"Hey yeah Irena helped us…I think…I'm pretty sure" Jasper said.

"I need to call Rose" I said and grabbed my cell, she was still at the hospital with Emmett.

"Rose, hey, gottta question for ya. Halloween night, did anyone help you two to your room?" I asked, desperate for her answer. I knew I was right but I needed her to validate my thoughts.

"Hey, yeah that little redhead helped us, what was her name? You know the one dressed as Jessica rabbit?"

"Victoria! Thanks!" and I hung up.

"So what do you have?" Detective Black asked me.

"Run this for fingerprints. I know that the three sluty skanks and James are in on this. I know it. We have been going to these Halloween balls for years and there was just something about that creep James that didn't sit well with me. Then the waitresses were either hanging on him or up our asses all night long. Then you tell me that James wasn't the one in charge and it all fits." the information came rushing out of me like the flood gates had been opened.

.

.

.

Six days later, James, Irena, Tonya, and Victoria were all arrested and charged. They were found in Georgia. |It took a while to narrow it down but between the finger prints and knowing one of those three had to be a surgeon, they were able to find them. They had enough evidence to put all three away for a very long time.

* * *

I have to thank all of y'all for giving me the confidence to write a one shot and actually submit it for a contest, thanks for all the love y'all show. Also my ever-ready Beta Sara for doing a kick ass job and doing it so quickly for me, and Rose, who once again help mold and push this story in the right direction, I kind of got lost and she was my map to put me back on the right track. Thanks and much love to all of y'all you fallow all of my stories!

I am not SM and I own nothing that is Twilight!

Also check out my website it was made for my first ff but I will be adding pics and maybe videos from this story as well, it may take a few days for me to get that post up and running so subscribe and you will know as soon as its ready

ffyourereasonicomehome(dot)blogspot(dot)com/?zx=ad4b234e2e30844


End file.
